The Vengeful Angel
by WolfOfProphecy's
Summary: When the Avengers get attacked they must wonder Who and what attacked them? And why does the mysterious mutant not kill them when she has the chance? Please Review! Includes whole team!
1. Prolouge

The Vengeful Angel

She hid in the shadows watching them. They all seemed so joyful as she watched them talk and do acts of playfulness. A woman with orangey red hair stepped out of the elevator and was greeted almost immediately by a man who was around 6 foot tall with black hair and a goatee. From the shadows outside she watched as they hugged and kissed, with the others watching. She suddenly got the feeling she herself was being watched and sure enough, inside the building the one carrying the bow was looking straight at her. She quickly moved around the corner of the building and when she looked back they were talking once more.

As she flew into the night she had a thought. She didn't like her mission, that her masters had gave her but she had no choice.

Her mission, destroy the Avengers...


	2. A meetings Fury

3 hours earlier

"Tony, we are going to be late in a minute, move your iron butt NOW!" Yelled Pepper to her slow boss/ boyfriend.

"Do we really have to go Pep?" He asked running his hand through his already wild hair. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans, which he had swapped for his grease and oil covered ones, "can't we just skip the meeting and go to the tower?"

Pepper sighed "Tony you and I need to go to this meeting pronto, otherwise Fury will hand you your butt the next time he sees you!" She started walking towards the door grabbing Tony along the way, "Now come on!"

"Fine." Tony grumbled climbing into the car, which was being driven by Happy.

"Hello, Sir" Said Happy, cheerfully peeking through the small window that separated the driver from the bored billionaire.

"Hi Happy" answered Pepper, who was giving Tony a look that said 'say hi or I will do something you won't like'

Taking her stare into account Tony greeted Happy quietly, and they were soon driving along to Stark industries .

"Why does Fury want to meet us at Stark Industries anyway? Can't he wait till later?" Asked Tony to his beautiful PA.

"He And Phil aren't coming to your party, Tony."

"Really... and I still think his name is Agent not Phil." He added.

"I'm sure it will be fine Tony, it's not like he's going to take your head off for being late for a mission." Pepper said, earning a glare from the billionaire.

"How do you know? I mean I'm not sure whether to look him in the eye or the patch its confusing!" Exclaimed Tony, who was now staring out the window.

"The great Tony Stark, Iron man is confused over whether to look Fury in the eye or not!" Pepper chuckled. Tony frowned, he swore he could hear Happy laughing along.

When they arrived Tony scrambled out of the car closely followed by Pepper who was anxious to get inside and avoid the press. Ever since Tony had let the cat out of the bag that he and Pepper where going out, it seemed that they were sleeping on the sidewalk outside of Stark Industries, and some of them even looked like they had.

Pepper continued to push her way through the crowd to the door. Once she made it, she caught up with Tony and they made their way to their joint office. The office was fairly roomy with two computer desks in a narrow point in the middle, there was also a swivel chair at both desks and one chair in front of them for a client or friend. Around the room where multiple pictures of things, and a dial on the wall for JARVIS, who Tony had installed not only in the office but the R and D department below.

As they each took their seats, the receptionist came in announcing that Fury was here. As the head of Shield approached with his normal grim expression, Tony sighed this was going to be a long day.

IMCAHEBWTHTO

Once the meeting was over, all Fury had talked about was a recent mission gone wrong, Tony stood, grabbed Pepper and dragged her outside to climb in his Audi, and drove straight to Stark Tower.

"Tony, slow down!" Exclaimed Pepper, who was silently vowing never to let Tony drive her anywhere again.

As they walked in Pepper was dragged over to sign a stack of papers and Tony went upstairs to his office and was greeted by his fellow Avengers.

"Hello, Man of Iron!" Yelled Thor, giving Tony a pat on the back and nearly sending him flying. Everyone else greeted him with a simple hello as they all started talking.

Half an hour later things weren't that much different, Pepper had just arrived out of the elevator and was greeted instantly by her billionaire boyfriend, who gave her a kiss. Everyone was watching except Clint who was staring outside at the building opposite. He had sworn he saw something but as soon as he saw it, it was gone. He shrugged and turned to join the party once more.


	3. The Wings Of Vengence

"Good, morning sir, the weather in Malibu is..." Jarvis was cut off by Tony, who had woke up rather slowly and yelled mute to the high tech A.I. Said sleepy billionaire sat up on his bed and quickly got changed into a plain black t-shirt, through which you could see the glow of the ark reactor beneath, and a pair of rather baggy jeans, and made his way down to the workshop where he started his work on a upgrade for his suit. A while later he heard the tell-tale noise of heels on the floor.

"Hey, Pep." He called fiddling with the devise, which if it worked (and come on it was being built by Tony Stark of course it would work) would create a shield around him using the same energy as the repulsors. It was only half finished and Tony wanted to finish it pronto.

"Hey, Tony. I really need you to sign these papers, like an hour ago." She said handing them to her heroic boyfriend.

"I would, if Fury would let me build a time machine." Said Tony, grabbing a pen and signing the papers.

"Yeah right, and you would call it the Tardis and fly to other planets saving them from destroying themselves!" Exclaimed Pepper, snatching the papers out of Tony's grasp.

"You watch to much Doctor Who." Tony grumbled turning back to his work. He listened out for the clicking of heels, and turned around to find Pepper still standing there, watching him work. But no sooner had he done so, she walked wordlessly out the door whistling the theme of what could only be Doctor Who, as she trotted back upstairs.

As Tony turned back to his work, he was put off by Jarvis who announced Fury was on the phone.

"Stark, we have a situation." Fury's voice rang out making Tony sigh.

"What is it now Fury? Cat stuck up a tree?" The billionaire asked sarcastically.

"Very funny. There's a extremely hostile mutant, and whoever it is, their wrecking havoc in New York." Fury deadpanned.

"A mutant? What do you mean? Your little band of agent can't handle it?" Said Tony, who was now wondering why Fury had called him.

"If I were to say that this certain mutant, have 2 massive wings, and metal claws, would you believe me?" Growled Fury, who was now getting inpatient with Starks rebellious nature.

Tony looked up in surprise, never had he seen or heard Fury get so worked up about something.

"Ok I'll be right there." He said, hanging up and making his way over to the mark VII suit and having Jarvis assemble it around him. He then flew at top speed to the helicarrier.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When Tony walked into the 'meeting' room, still in the armour, he was surprised to see the rest of the Avengers already congregated around the table. They all looked up as he entered, and he put up the mask.

" Ok this is serious. We need to stop that mutant. I don't care what you do. Knock it out, injure it, whatever but don't kill it. Now go!" Commanded Fury.

The Avengers that couldn't fly, Cap, Black Widow, Hulk(who was still Banner at the moment) and Hawkeye, climbed into the Quinjet, whilst Thor and Iron man( now with his mask down) flew behind, not really knowing where they were going, but soon the tell-tale sign of smoke the radiated from a small(if you can call a New York building small) tower. As they flew in Tony commanded Jarvis to zoom in.

In the centre of the commotion was a bird like creature, which when Tony zoomed in more, revealed to be a girl. Her, brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. What really caught Tony's attention was her wings. They produced from her back and her wing span was around 16 foot. They were covered in pure white feathers and had her look like an angel.

As they landed, they charged towards the battle ground.

"Stop right there mutant!" Yelled Steve, glaring up at the girl. Said girl gave a evil smirk and shot down to earth, landing in a crouch.

Tony's last thought before he and the Avengers threw themselves into battle was 'an angel pfft. More like a vengeful angel'.


	4. The Man And The Wolf

_**Look guys 2 chapters in one day!**_

* * *

The cry of 'Avengers Go!' was yelled by the Captain, who charged right at the girl, shield raised and ready for a good fight. But no sooner had he approached the girl was he thrown backwards into the wall of a nearby building. The reason for this was, as the rest of the team, thinking Cap could handle it, watched with amazement, the girl, who until that moment had been standing glaring at them, had pulled her arm back and at the last possible second, released a punch to the dead centre of the soldiers shield, throwing him into the wall.

'Well' Tony thought, 'Fury had a right to send us'. He jumped as a deafening roar was raised as Bruce Hulked out and leaped at the girl punching her to the floor. But when he raised his knuckles off the ground she leaped up kicking Hulk in the chest and sending him flying backwards to join the Captain, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

Before the rest of them could even try, the watched in awe as the wounds that the mutant had earned from being punched into the floor, healed leaving nothing but a small trickle of blood running down the side of her face.

With a look to one another, the remaining Avengers, all charged the girl but were only rewarded by being thrown away.

"This isn't working." Iron man said through the com's. When he got no reply he found that Hawkeye and Black widow were trying to help up Thor, who was trying to get himself up from the ruble.

Deciding he was the only one who could do anything, Tony aimed a repulsor at the girl, hoping to knock her out, but instead watching as the girls eyes turned a scary golden colour and the beam of energy disappeared.

There was a scraping sound as, before the heroes eyes, three pure metal claws produced from each of the girls hands. With a wolfish howl she sprang on to Tony, whose helmet fell off in his attempt to escape the clutches of the beast like girl.

Sheathing her middle claw on her right hand she placed her knuckles above Tony's neck, so that each of her remaining claws on her right hand where digging into the ground on either side. She slowly extended the last one so that it hovered a few millimetres above Tony's venerable neck. Tony looked into the mutants eyes, they no longer gleamed gold but instead rested on a light sea blue.

"Who are you? I mean if I'm going to die I want to know who did it." Tony blurted out, his eyes shifting onto his team who, had now all regained conscious and were staring at the two.

The girl waited a few seconds, looking to Tony's chocolate coloured eyes before leaping off of him, sheathing her claws in the process. She looked between the team, who were watching her carefully, then replied,

"I am Whitefang." And with that she took off, her wings shimmering in the warm summer light.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When they returned to base, they each realised that Whitefang had only knocked Steve unconscious and hadn't injured any of the team.

"Well that went well." Said Tony, who had took of the suit and put it in its case on the helicarrier.

"She nearly killed you Stark!" Exclaimed Natasha, staring at the genius as if he was insane.

"But, she didn't, and that's my point. She didn't want to hurt us or she would of. You saw how powerful she is. I mean she took down the Hulk and Thor!" Rambled the billionaire, "I'll have Jarvis try to figure out what her claws are made of and see if we can find any weaknesses.

"Fine, but Tony," Said Clint, "She might just return."

Tony sighed "I know, and that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

_**Please Review! 0.0**_


	5. King Kong now you're gone

"Jarvis, calculate all possible weaknesses for this Whitefang." Tony's voice rang out. Even though most of the Avengers stayed in their rooms at Stark Tower, Tony still stayed in Malibu, since he started going out with Pepper officially.

He then proceeded to call Fury.

"Hey, Fury. I wanted to ask if you know anything about Whitefang." He called.

"I will send the files to you Stark, but I want you and the team to take her down next time. Do I make myself clear?" Fury hung up, not waiting for the answer to his question.

A loud ding was heard before Jarvis announced that Fury had indeed sent the files over.

Tony opened the files and stared in amazement as a detailed picture presented itself across the screen. The picture was of Whitefang, her wings tucked behind her so that only the arcs at the top were showing. The profile read:

_Name: Unknown  
Alias: Whitefang  
Age: Unknown  
Powers: Claws, strength, flight, any others unknown  
Weaknesses: Unknown_

Tony continued to stare, a grin stretching itself across his face. They didn't know much about Whitefang, but they would at least know her weakness soon.

The results of Jarvis's scan etched across the page as said A.I's voice rang out.

"By scanning for face recognition of Whitefang I have found that, on surveillance cameras that whenever Whitefang approaches a silver coloured metal she shrinks away, I am certain this metal is her weakness."

Tony swivelled around in his chair, thinking.

"Jarvis, scan for the metals that it could be and put them on the screen."

The A.I complied, and Tony scanned the list, it was short, this couldn't be this easy. Could it?

The list read:

_Steel  
Titanium  
Silver_

As soon as Tony finished reading the list, he got to work building Titanium headed arrows(for Clint), Silver bullets(For Natasha and his own suit), and one pair of silver and one pair of Titanium gauntlets(For Thor and Cap), Tony didn't think Hulk needed anything.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Tony walked into Stark Tower, a backpack on his shoulder, and travelled up to his office where he told everyone to meet.

As he stepped through the door, he was greeted by 5 pairs of eyes staring at him.

"I think I've found a weakness, but I'm not too sure which of the metals it is so..." He reached into the backpack and pulled out the gauntlets, he then proceeded to give Cap a silver left handed one and a titanium right handed one, he then passed Thor the other pair and he slipped them on his hands.

He then gave Clint the Titanium headed arrows and Natasha half of the bullets for her widows sting bracelets, he had put the other half into his suits firing system as soon as he got to the Tower.

He then casually explained that only one metal would work and that once they knew which one, the people with the opposite metal would return to the Quinjet.

"Sir, I believe there is a emergency involving Whitefang, on top of the empire states building." Jarvis's voice announced making everyone but the genius, who had got used to it by now, jump.

Tony turned and gave a nod to his fellow team mates including Bruce, who was previously sat down. He then ran down to his suit, which had the bullets, and armoured up, turning once more into Iron Man.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

As Tony shot out the door, he caught a glimpse of the Quinjet, raising from its helipad on the side of the Tower.

Being the first to arrive at the scene, he was surprised to see that there were no civilians in need of saving, but instead a lone figure with pure white feathered wings showing, as Whitefang had her back turned to the Iron hero.

But as soon as Tony landed, she spun around facing the Red and Gold hero.

"Hello again, Mr. Stark." She said. Tony was sure that she would of said more, if at that moment the rest of the team hadn't come bursting out of the door having taken the stairs.

"Freeze Whitefang!" Announced Captain America, no shield, but fists raised. Whitefang turned and looked at Steve's left hand. As she unsheathed her claws, a arrow pierced her shoulder. She let out a howl and pulled it out, the wound closing.

Now that they were sure that her weakness was Silver, Black widow shot the mutants wing, who had taken off. Whitefang was sent to the ground, slamming into the unforgiving floor. As soon as she hit it she was unconscious, the floor now complete with a crater.

The Avengers shared a glance and Steve picked up the mutant, slinging her over his shoulder. He let out a wince, she was heavy, and carried her back to the Quinjet. Hawkeye grabbed the controls and flew off towards the Helicarrier. Bruce, who hadn't been involved in the fight, was the first to speak up.

"Was it really that simple?" Tony knew that it wasn't.


	6. The Wolf With Wings

When Whitefang first woke, she could tell where she was just by sniffing the air with her keen wolfish senses. Opening her eyes only confirmed her suspicion, a hospital room.

She tried to climb to her feet only to find her hands cuffed to the bed, her claws useless. Or so they thought. They didn't know about the one claw on each foot, that she had sheathed. As her feet weren't tied down, she unsheathed her right foot claw and started to cut the bindings on her left arm.

It wasn't long before that arm was free and she had cut her right hand bindings as well. She stood, she was still in her clothes from the fight, the only thing that was different was she had lost her trainers. She looked around, finding them next to the bed.

'_Ok, no alarm has gone off yet, so they can't have cameras in here' _She thought, '_Amateurs.' _

She put her ear to the door, listening out for noises, such as breathing, that only sensitive hearing could pick up. Sure enough, she could hear breathing coming from the other side. Guard's.

She stuck all of her hand claws into the door, earning a quiet bang as, on the other side, two guards fell down, dead. She cautiously opened the door, and slid out the door, and crept down the hallway, avoiding camera's and people, with her ninja skills.

When Whitefang got to a certain point, she heard two loud noises at once. One was an engine, which had to be huge, and the other was... ACDC? She tilted her head in confusion and peeped through the glass window, only to see two men, one facing her and one not. The one facing her she recognised straight away, he was the one who she nearly killed, with the gold titanium armour. The other one she wasn't sure of, until she sniffed the air, his scent matched the one of the green one.

She continued watching with interest.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XD

"Pass me that spanner would you Banner" Yelled Tony over his over loud music.

"What?" asked Bruce who then requested that the billionaire turn his music down. Tony did so, so that they could hear each other once more.

"Pass me the spanner." He asked again. He then received the tool from the scientist, and started fixing, what he was working on.

Suddenly, there was a loud wail from the speakers as Fury's voice rang out.

"_Avengers Assemble."_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Whitefang ran. Her instincts told her to run away, no matter who sees you, as the alarm blared and Fury's message rang through the speakers.

On her way to the exit she was trying to find, she passed two big metal doors. Thinking this was the way out, she pulled them open, only to be greeted by what looked like a meeting, only the problem was that, all of the Avengers where now staring at her.

The Iron Man was stood, next to Captain America who had got up as soon as the door was prised open.

"Hi" She said, then turned tail and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, her wings billowing out behind her, waiting to get outside, to be used. She tried to go faster as she heard the noise of the Avengers footsteps, behind her.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The girl obviously had no clue where she was going as the team gained on her. When she turned her head, just to see how close they were, Tony saw her eyes light up in fear as she ran faster, somehow going the right way, and taking every turn correctly, as she made a beeline for the fresh air.

Then she turned her head again and revealed two eyes with faint wisps of gold etching over them, god was she scared. Then right before the astonished teams eyes, there was a burst of blue light and now they weren't chasing a girl but a wolf. The wolf was pure white with glowing golden eyes and golden furred a tail. But what amazed the team most of all was that this wolf, had the wings of the girl and amazingly they were one and the same.


	7. The Wolf Who Cried Mutant

She was now staring at them with her glowing golden eyes, baring her teeth and growling at her foes. As the iron one took a step towards the frightened wolf, she lashed out, catching him around the ankle, and making said man tumble to the ground.

As he struggled to get to his feet, she turned tail and ran, her wolfish instincts taking over. Any one she met on her way out was dead meat, meeting her claws or razor sharp fangs.

She could still hear the heavy thumping behind her and, as it got louder, she ran faster. Soon she could smell fresh air, and it was coming from a huge door at the end of the hallway.

Unfortunately, that was when the soldier, the red, white and blue stripy one, decided to leap at her back legs, succeeding at his first attempt. Being a wild wolf, Whitefang didn't like being held down, she struck out at her attacker hitting him full in the face with her back paw, but still he held on.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Steve, the great lump, was holding on to the white wolf, whilst we surrounded them, creating a small parameter. Clint had his new silver pointed arrows, and had one strung on his bow, ready and waiting.

Whitefang must of sensed the danger of silver, because she instantly looked up and growled at Clint, who returned her menacing glare. Tony watched, as the Hawk and the Wolf, stared at each other, before Whitefang lowered her head and like before a blue light enveloped the white wolf, and in its place was the winged mutant from before. She was still pinned to the floor by Steve and let out a whimper of submission, and Steve climbed off her, after checking they were armed.

Whitefang stood slowly, giving them all small glances, her claws sheathing. Only then did Tony realised that the young mutant was panting, her breath coming in short bursts, and that she was clutching her side tightly.

He slowly, approached her and, gesturing to her side,

"What happened?" He asked, worry clouding his voice, even though he tried to hide it.

"Nothing." She replied. Only after she had said it, did Tony realise that the girl had not moved her lips. The genius looked to his fellow team mates, only to see bewilderment etched onto their faces.

"What?" Asked Bruce, who had gotten over the fact that the mutant was obviously telepathic.

"Nothing." She said again, this time it came from her mouth, and her voice was calm and gentle, like the soft waves lapping against the beach. Tony stepped forward.

"Mind if I look?" He asked, stepping towards the young mutant. Whitefang took a quick step back, before realising she was surrounded, she looked up at Tony who now had his faceplate up, and lifted her hand, revealing the wound.

Tony gasped, Whitefang's white shirt now had an additional hole in it and her entire right side was covered in red. He gently lifted the shirt, and gasped when he saw it.

The wound, was three separate bullet holes, one of which was already closing and the bullet had fell out in her attempt to get away. But the remainder of the wounds weren't so lucky.

"Your _friends_ shot me," She whimpered, so that only the genius could hear, "I'm sorry."

Tony gave her an odd look, as he put her shirt down, nodding to his team.

"What for?" He asked, confused.

"Hurting you and your team." She said solemnly, her head hung low.

"Hey, were all fine, you on the other hand are not." He said, putting a hand around Whitefang's shoulder and leading her towards the med-bay.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

She could still hear the patter of footsteps on the floor behind her and the iron one, but she was less concerned as he had said that she hadn't hurt them and that he was trying to help her.

When they arrived at the med-bay door, the iron one and the green one, who was not green at the moment, ushered the rest of the team away.

"Let's have a look then shall we." Said the green one, she tried to scarper away, but the Iron ones hand rested on her shoulder. His armour was gone now, replaced with a black t-shirt and jeans.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Its ok Whitefang," Tony said to the scared mutant, then he realised that Whitefang didn't know any of their names, "I'm Tony and this is Bruce, we're going to help you."

"Ok," She mumbled, as Bruce approached her, "But, you can call me Isis."

Tony smiled, this was the start of a good friendship.


	8. The Time-Wolf

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Marvel... :( But I do own Isis so there!**

* * *

For the next week, Isis got to know the rest of the Avengers. The only person who didn't like her was Fury, but since everyone had threatened him, he had to let her stay.

Today though was a different story.

Isis, Clint and Natasha were all in the training room at Stark Tower, fighting each other, the winner taking on the person sat out. So far Isis had won all eleven matches, and leaving Natasha and Clint in shock.

Tony laughed, as Isis beat Clint yet again, slamming him into the padded floor. He was sat up in the viewing room, watching with delight as their new friend, completely demolished the master assassins.

Tony heard a knock on the door, and yelled at whoever it was to come in. The door opened with a weird noise, and in stepped/ wheeled in 3 people.

The first one was Fury. Big surprise there.

The second was a bald man in a wheelchair(Tony thought it was seriously outdated).

The third was a shortish man with hair that pointed upwards at the back like horns, he just growled at Tony.

Tony stood up to greet them.

"Hello Mr. Stark, I'm Charles Xavier and this is my friend Logan, we are her to see Whitefang." The man in the wheelchair said, pointing at his friend Logan.

"Please, call me Tony." The genius asked, shaking Charles' hand. He went to greet Logan but was only rewarded with a growl, "She's down there."

They all looked, as Isis dodged Natasha, gripping her leg and sending the spy flying, through the air as Natasha landed wobbling. Clint, was over in the corner, doubled over with laughter at the fact that a newcomer had beaten a world class spy.

"Tell her to come up here Stark." Ordered Fury, glaring at the genius, who did as he was told.

Once the announcement was made, Isis looked up at the viewing room, shrugged and said goodbye to the spies who were now fighting each other.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

'She is a remarkable young mutant.' Xavier said to his companion, telepathically.

The older mutant gave a slight nod, to inform the professor that he agreed, but not so the other two people in the room would notice.

The door opened again, and in walked Isis, still in her white t-shirt and shorts, but now also wearing a trench coat to hide her wings.

She took one long look at Logan, as he looked back, shook her head and held out her hand to the professor.

"Hi I'm Isis Allwolf." She said, still giving Logan strange looks as she shook his hand.

"We know who you are, bub." Said Logan, fascinated by the girl in front of him.

"Yes we do. I'm Charles Xavier and this is Logan." The professor gave Logan a pointed look, and the older mutant looked else ware.

"Well I know that." Logan was surprised to notice that the voice hadn't come from Isis' mouth, yet the noise defiantly belonged to her. He looked to the professor, confused.

'Telepathy.' He answered simply, once again using his mind. "Why don't you and Logan go and show us what you can do."

So she and Logan, walked down to the training room, Hawkeye and Black Widow had long gone, and silence filled the air.

"Ready for this, kid?" the older mutant asked. The girl grinned, and leaped at Logan, full well knowing that he could heal, and unsheathed her claws just as he unsheathed his.

They looked at each other, Isis had thrown her coat somewhere and her feathers were bristled for the oncoming fight.

And so it began.

The first one to land a hit was Isis, scratching Logan's back as she sailed past him. Logan then managed to catch the others wings on his sharp claws. Both wound's healed fast, and soon they had more that just faded.

About five minutes later, Logan could see the young one getting tired, but as soon as he thought that, the girl gave a kind of evil smirk.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Up above, the three watched in awe as the two mutants tussled, then just as Tony noticed Isis was wearing down, Logan froze.

Literally.

Isis' eyes were a gleaming gold, and a soft golden mist shrouded the older mutant, freezing him. It then occurred to Tony that Isis was actually stopping time in the space around Logan, allowing Isis to catch her breath.

As soon as Isis' eyes faded to their normal colour Logan once again burst into action, only to find he was charging air. Suddenly there was a howl from behind him and he fell smack on the floor.

Isis had turned into her wolf form and leaped on him.

Now, in Tony's mind, Isis was not only a vengeful angel, but a crafty one, as well.

* * *

**Do you like it? Please Review! 0.0**


	9. 1 add 1 equals 11

**Hey Guys. Sorry for the long wait, the ideas wouldn't come. But fear not! here is the next chapter.**

* * *

It was two days after the fight between Wolverine and Whitefang, and the professor and some of his team were meeting the Avengers aboard the helicarrier to discuss the young mutant.

Isis was of course, late for this particular meeting and, being the wolf she is, she didn't want to go noticed as coming in late.

Back in the meeting room, they had already noticed her absence and JARVIS was trying to locate the late wolf.

"Where the hell is she?" Asked Clint, watching the door intently just as the small band of X-men and the Avengers were. They never noticed as said mutant climbed down from the vents and stood in the shadows.

"where's who?" All heads in the room turned to the winged girl, most looked confused but Tony, being Tony, had a smirk plastered on his face. Introductions were quick and soon all of them were seated at the large table, save for Isis who always preferred to stand due to her wings.

The mutants Xavier had brought along were Logan, a red headed girl called Jean, A guy with weird sunglasses called Scott and a big blue fuzz ball called Hank. Logan still gave the young wolf the creeps, but she hid her emotions well and nobody noticed.

Once everyone was seated, Xavier and Jean started to talk about Isis, who was apparently the most powerful mutant any of them had seen, and the fact that her claws were bonded with adamantium making them indestructible.

At this, Logan gave Isis a funny stare as if judging his memories. Isis quickly excused herself, hating the way they were talking about her, and travelled to her room.

Halfway there she realized she was being followed.

For the last 10 minutes the scent, and noises behind her had show up like huge florescent lights, glaring down upon her.

The Wolverine was following her.

She quickly darted into a room, full well knowing no one was in there and hid. The familiar sensation of a fight flowed into her like a gushing river, but she stopped it, keeping herself calm.

The door opened and Isis leaped at the intruder, confirming her suspicion that Logan was following her, and pinned him to the floor, baring her fangs.

"Why are you following me?" She growled, letting the older mutant up.

"Cuz I have a feeling i know you kid, but you're not going to tell me are ya?" He answered, giving Isis a pointed look.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Back in the meeting, the two teams were arguing. The X-men, minus Logan who, after Isis had left, had followed suit, wanted to train Isis back at the mansion.

The Avengers weren't too happy with that.

"She's our friend and we need her here." Tony argued, standing up making him look menacing.

"I'm not saying she has to, but maybe we should let her decide." Said Xavier calmly.

"maybe you should." Came a voice, which made everyone yet again turn their heads towards Isis and Logan, "And I'm staying here." Isis added.

Logan and Isis shared a glance and each stood, arms crossed, next to each other like silent guardians.

"You ever noticed that you two act alike?" Asked Steve, to the two.

"Yeah well..." Began Isis, who was interrupted by her fellow sentinel.

"Well let's just say Weapon X just met Weapon 11" Said Logan, giving people glares as surprise travelled around the room, once they all realised what Logan was talking about.

Isis Allwolf was Weapon eleven.

* * *

**Please** **Review and let me know how i'm doing... and if anyones actually reading this.**


	10. Pepper and Wings

They wouldn't shut up.

They were all arguing like a bunch of toddlers and it was all because her and Logan had revealed their past.

Some of it anyway.

So here Isis was, trying to ignore the noise of the other heroes screaming at each other, that was attacking her highly sensitive ears. Glancing around she could see by the look on Logan's face that he was doing the same. But unlike Logan, Isis couldn't stand it and turned around and stalked out the door, the voices quietening behind her before rising to the abnormal level of before.

She was down the hallway and still she could hear Thor yelling at someone. That certain someone would be deaf by the end of this, Isis thought as she padded down the hallway, turning the corner at the end, on the way to her bedroom. She stalked inside and curled up on the bed.

The room itself wasn't very big. Being on the helicarrier it had a small locked window and a fluffy blue carpet. The furniture wasn't much; there was a bed, on which she was curled up, and a set of draws that held her battle gear, such as gloves and the lone T-shirt.

As Isis drifted to sleep, she wondered why she could still hear the Avengers and the X-men fighting.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD 

Tony was fed up.

Here he was sat in his chair surrounded by people arguing at each other. Isis had left the room long ago which, at the time, had near enough stopped the arguing, but it had resumed at full pelt.

He looked around. Logan was lent against the wall, rubbing his head as if he had a headache, Tony couldn't blame him he had sensitive ears just like Isis. Cap and Thor were arguing with Cyclops and Jean, the god of thunder screaming his lungs out at the poor mutants. Right next to him Fury and Xavier were having a argument as well, but theirs seemed more civilised then Thors.

Tony stood, earning a glare from Clint and Natasha who were 'observing', and made a beeline for the exit. After sharing a glance with Logan he found himself quickly trotting down the hall to Isis' room. After giving a rap on the door he cautiously opened it.

His heart sank.

Curled up on the bed was Isis Allwolf, and from the faint sobbing noises she was crying. He approached her carefully, and sat next to her small form.

"What's up?" He asked softly. In response Isis sat up leaning into Tony who put an arm around his young winged friend.

"They don't like me." Came the short, quiet answer of the girl. That made Tony angry. They were the Avengers, they were meant to be Isis' friend. And they had failed, in a sense that even the mutant thought they didn't like her.

"I like you." Said Tony, who was trying to think of what to do about this. He looked around the room and then realised the living quarters of the young girl were that of a Shield prisoner.

"I like you too." Came the easy response, which immediately calmed Tony down. Then he had a brainwave (like usual).

"Why don't you come and live in Stark Tower with me and Pepper?" He asked. Isis looked up hopefully.

"Really?"

The hope in her voice made Tony's heart burst in joy. She really wanted to come!

"Let's get you packed then." He answered.

Half an hour later, both Isis and Tony where on a Jet heading towards New York, the team yelling through the communication systems.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When they arrived it was a short drive in one of Tony's cars to the tower, Isis hadn't said anything about the speed of Tony's driving and said billionaire was glad.

As Tony pulled up, both he and Isis hopped out the car and walked through the automatic doors, only to be met with a fiery redhead who seemed angry.

Isis was confused, then amused when said redhead told off Tony for missing fifteen meetings. In a row!

"Pepper this is Isis, Isis Allwolf this is Pepper Potts." He introduced them dramatically. Pepper stepped forward and shook Isis' hand and smiled.

The young mutant was happy that she had made a new friend and was soon shown to her room, which was a lot cosier then her old one, and lay on the bed until sleep overtook her.


	11. AI's and Aliens

When next Isis woke she nearly hit her head on the ceiling. The reason being the voice coming from somewhere, telling her that Tony wondered when she was coming down.

As Isis slowly calmed down, the young mutant slid a pair of fluffy socks onto her feet, and made her way up to the 'Comfy Room' as Pepper now called it. The 'Comfy Room' was actually the room where a number of things had happened. Tony and Pepper had first lit the tower, Loki had tried to mind control the impossible Stark, Hulk had smashed said puny god, they had captured Loki and the room had been a victim of the many movie night the Avengers would have.

She was greeted by Tony, already in a pair of jeans and a plain black top that the light of the arc reactor shone through, as she entered the room. Pepper was in the room at the back, cooking something that smelled like pancakes and gave her a wave.

"Oh God" Tony said trying to stop the giggling that was trying to escape.

"What are you wearing?" Asked Pepper who had turned to see what the commotion was about.

Isis looked down. Her pyjamas that she was wearing had little cartoon wolves grinning up at her as she grinned wolfishly at her companions.

Tony shook his head, plopping himself down on the couch as Pepper came out bearing her gift of pancakes to the two. She grabbed her own plate and joined the inventor on the sofa, who was already munching on a pancake.

"Come and sit." Pepper said to the young mutant who was standing and eating who, in response turned around to show Pepper her great white wings and Pepper immediately knew why the girl wouldn't sit.

The wings, reaching down to her knees were the problem. If Isis sat she would end up sitting on her wings and that would hurt. Isis instead opted to perch on the edge of a chair, her wings falling on the other side so they didn't get in her way.

There was silence as the three ate in content, staring out the large window at the skyline of New York. After a while Isis got up, stretched her legs and padded into the kitchen where she put the plate into the dishwasher. Then, with a nod to the pair on the sofa, the mutant clambered back to her room where she changed into a basic white shirt and jeans, similar to what she had been wearing when she had first fought the super hero team, only this time Isis was sporting a long brom trench coat that hid her wings perfectly, making her look like a normal teen.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XD

Back downstairs Tony and Pepper were talking about Thor knows what, when suddenly Jarvis announced that the billionaire had visitors.

"Send them up." Tony called to the AI, still fiddling with his tablet.

There was a whooshing noise as the elevator opened and out strode the Avengers, dressed in normal clothes and looking somewhat bewildered at the huge room.

They didn't take long to get over it.

"WHAT IN HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Yelled Natasha fiercely. Tony himself looked at the assassin oddly and then seemed to realise just what the angry agent was talking about.

"Isis doesn't like half of you at the moment." Was his simple answer.

"That doesn't mean that you can just _take_ her Stark." Said Steve calmly. He liked the mutant and was sad to hear this news but he still pressed on.

"He didn't"

Now all of the Avengers whirled around like a helicopter blade, only to be surprised at the figure of Isis Allwolf standing in the doorway.

"What?" She asked at the team as they shared shocked expressions, save for Tony and Pepper who were watching with some interest.

And suddenly the whole room was silent until Thor stepped forwards towards the wolfish girl, who snarled at the thunderer, who stepped back.

Glaring, Isis slinked around the team and made her way over to Tony and Pepper, smirking as she did so.

Tony smirked in return. She had just scared Thor the Thunderer, Wow!

"Sir, Nick Fury is on the line." Came the cool British voice and once again Isis leaped growling at the hidden voice. Tony chuckled.

"That's just Jarvis my AI." He shook his head, "Put him through."

Out of nowhere the voice of Fury sounded. Something about aliens? Isis didn't know but the team automatically flowed towards their suits which were downstairs. Tony, Pepper, Isis and Bruce(since he didn't need a suit) were left.

"Are you coming Isis?" Piped up Bruce, hope in his eyes.

Isis thought for a moment. Bruce was the only other Avenger she trusted at the moment as he was always calm.

"Ok." She stated, shrugging off her coat and hanging it on a nearby chair, her white feathers showing as she stretched her wings.

Tony smirked as he made his way out of the door, calling Jarvis to assemble the suit around him.

This was going to be fun.


	12. Weapons Galore

**Hi Guys sorry about the long wait. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my 2 cats Ronnie and Reggie R.I.P**

* * *

If anyone had been watching Stark Tower on that cold morning, they would have seen the Quinjet take off, followed by Iron Man and Thor. They also would have seen an angel like creature join them, someone who hadn't been there before.

As it turned out the aliens weren't actually aliens. They were mutants. There was at least 20 of them, all in weird suits and masks. But these defiantly were not the X-men.

Each of the 20 had glowing red eyes, and if they looked at you it was like staring at nothing, it was so wrong.

None noticed when Isis flinched, or when her eyes took on their golden glow for a few moments. All the Avengers noticed as they landed was that this was going to be one hell of a fight.

The Quinjet settled with an outstanding show of ease, as Hawkeye lowered it to the floor. They were in a derelict town, somewhere none had been for years, by the look of it.

Yet, the mutants had chose to show themselves here. Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Hulk(who wasn't yet a mean green fighting machine) stormed out of the jet, joining Thor, Iron Man and Whitefang on the ground.

"Who are these people?" Cap asked, mainly to himself not expecting an answer.

"They are the Weapons." Answered Isis with a shiver. Tony lifted up the faceplate.

"You mean like you and Wolverine?" He asked, voice dripping with concern. If these 'people' were Weapons they were all doomed.

Isis shrugged and opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a charging mutant, who seemed to feel the need to squash the smaller mutant. The bigger mutant ended up crashing into a wall though, as Whitefang leapt up into the air, her white wings expanding to their full length as she flew above him.

It was that attack that sent the rest of the mutants on haywire mode. There were flying ones with guns, that only Thor, Iron Man and Isis could reach(Or one of Hawkeyes arrows if he wasn't so busy) and ones that had to stay on the ground, yet had weapons that none could of considered.

It proved to Tony that Isis was the most powerful mutant here. Whitefang was currently fighting a mutant that could shoot energy beams through its hands, much like Iron Mans repulsors, and the wolfish girl was doing her best to deflect them with her claws and, to Tony's amazement, some type of metal shielding on her wings.

The others weren't doing so well.

Cap was fighting the mutant who had tried to squash Isis earlier, and failing badly. The mutant had hold of Caps shield and it was all Cap could do to jump out the way of the mutants attacks. Hawkeye and Black Widow were back to back, shooting the mini armada that had accumulated around them. Thor was zapping an female mutant, who was using his lightning as a conductor and sending it back at him. And Hulk was smashing anything... as usual.

Suddenly, Isis cried out, falling to her knees, clutching her head. Tony was distracted by this and as he turned to face his fallen comrade, got hit himself by the oversized mutant he was currently battling.

The same thing was happening all around. One or two of the team would fall and another would turn and get hit by their foe.

As Tony hit the ground he was vaguely aware of a shadow falling over him and a laugh from hell filled the air.

Then his world faded to black.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me who you think the mastermind is! **


	13. The Meeting Of The Titans

When Tony awoke he had the strangest feeling of having been trampled on by an elephant and then left, laying under a rock for a few days. He groaned, trying to move.

Tried.

The Billionaire prayed open one brown eye and gasped.

He was in a room, no not a room a cell. There were 4 grey walls with old stains that Tony did not want to think about, covering them, and a single, metal door. Hanging from the ceiling was a single light bulb, it's power dim as it fought to keep the cell lit.

This wasn't what scared him though.

Hung dramatically from the wall opposite to the door was Isis. Her pure white wings invisible under metal casings, designed to stop the mutant from moving. Around her wrists and ankles were metal bands holding her to the cold wall. Her head hung low and it was easy to tell that she was unconscious.

Now that Tony thought about it, he could feel the same bands around his wrists, constricting them to a strong rope tied expertly to the wall.

He sighed before looking around again.

And was horrified once more.

Around the other walls were the Avengers, each of them tied to the wall in a similar manner to him. Bruce had a odd collar around his neck, probably to keep the Hulk at bay.

Tony looked down at himself now, all he was wearing was his black under suit for the armour. With the realization that they had his armour the unarmored Avenger started to wonder what they would do to the suit. Yes it had a thing that, if anyone but Tony were to take it apart it would explode but it still worried him.

The genius' head snapped up as he heard a faint groaning noise coming from the direction of Steve, and then heard a gasp as the hero spotted his team and Isis.

"You with me Steve?" Asked Tony, though it came out crokey but the soldier replied none the less.

"Yeah." It was a short answer but it made relief flow through Tony like a river. Another groan was heard, until half an hour later all of them, bar Isis, was awake.

"How in the whole of Midgard, are we going to get out of this mess?" Asked Thor, whose voice was a hell of a lot quieter than usual.

"_We_ are not," This reply made all of the Avengers jump and look towards the now conscious Isis, "But _You_ are."

"What do you mean by that? You are coming with us and that's final." Said Clint, a look of disbelief stretched across his face.

Isis looked down at the floor as if guilty of something, and wasn't surprised when a loud bang was to be heard just outside the door.

The door slammed open narrowly missing both Tony and Natasha who were either side of said door.

A man, who must of been in his 50's, strutted in and walked straight up to the winged girl who was still glaring at the floor.

"Hello weapon 11" He said menacingly. Isis glared at the man and bared her fangs to him.

" Hello General Striker." She growled.


	14. Ready, Fire, Aim

_**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait... Please don't hurt me. Anyway..  
On with the story!**_

* * *

She must of growled frighteningly, as even the general had a look of fear in his cold eyes. She smiled menacingly, knowing she could still put fear into the unloving general.

Even Tony held in a sense of fear, knowing thar if he released his fear the wolfish mutant would smell the scent and doubt his trust. Though even Tony could tell that Steve was showing his fear, and Bruce had is eyes closed, probably trying to keep calm.

Natasha and Clint looked as passive as ever, yet Thor seemed to be having a staring contest with Isis' wing-cuffs, as if trying to make them unleash the powerful mutant at the general.

They were having no such luck.

"I see you've come crawling back 11" said Stryker seemingly getting over his fear, though Isis knew better. He reeked of fear, his very essence was drowned by the scent.

"Why would I ever return to this hell hole!?" Isis replied, keeping her voice relatively quiet yet angry. They all knew she was angry, even her fists were clenched, her scowl at the old military man deepening with every passing comment.

The generel chuckled at the staring mutant, until all of a sudden he froze.

He froze literally. Not frozen in fear or excitement, but in time.

All of the Avengers and even the guards standing beside the frozen man, turned to look at Isis, whose eyes were glowing gold with the shear power the young wolf held.

Almost as suddenly the guards froze as well, a small look of surprise adorned their faces before they froze and somehow the ropes and metal binding the captives fell free.

All accept Isis'.

Tony guessed that Isis was so captivated on freeing them she had forgot to free herself. Luckily Bruce had turned to his before state in being able to unleash the Hulk, though he didn't and helped Tony pick the locks on the girl with Natashas hair clips.

As soon as Isis' feet hit the ground, the gold faded from her eyes, yet the 3 men stood still as ever.

"Hurry the time lock on them wont last long!" She called, already making her way to the locked door, before unleashing her claws and cutting through the strong metal like butter.

They all hurridly followed her, until they reached a small hand-print locked door. Taking a deep breath Isis held up her hand against it and the door clicked open.

They all hurried inside, grinning as the saw their weapons on a old metal table. The Avengers all picked up their items hurridly, Tonys suit closing over him like a shell.

"Lets get going." Came the robotic voice of the Iron Man, as he walked back toward the door.

Isis was still outside waiting for them, claws out and poised for trouble.

Suddenly a huge explosion racked the building, and the wall tumbled into dust.

Two dozen Shield members came through, guns aimed and ready for an oncoming fight. Seeing no resistance only the small band of heros, they lowered their guns and, as Isis turned back toward the wall after closing the door, aimed them again.

Not at the Avengers.

But at Isis Allwolf.

* * *

_**You know the drill! Please Review!**_


	15. Meeting Of The Minds

**Ok people. After this there will be an epilogue and thats it. Im sad its nearly over and there may be a sequel to this, but i am thinking of doing other storys like Doctor Who and Star Wars with an Isis like character in it, altered to that certain fandom. What do you think? **

**Oh and Isis' telepathic thoughts are** _Italic_** where as Furys are** _**Bold and Italic.**_

* * *

Today was the worst day of Isis Allwolfs life. Not only had she and her friends been captured by the organisation that gave her her metal claws and wing shields, but now she had a dozen guns aimed at her head.

Knowing that if they fired they would hit the other Avengers, Isis sheathed her claws and slowly raised her hands into the air, being careful to keep her feathered wings behind her.

Apparently the Avengers thought differently and as a team as, as soon as Allwolf had raised her hands, they all congregated in front of the girl, protecting her from the Shield agents.

Tony was at the front, his gauntlets raised at the agents, with Natasha and Clint either side of him, and Bruce, Thor and Steve, all with there weapons raised bar Bruce who wrapped an arm around Whitefangs shoulders in a protective manner, behind Isis, creating a strong loop around the young, powerful mutant.

Only then did Allwolf first feel as if these people were her family. They protected one another, and all had a role to play. Steve would most likely be the father of the family, being brave and strong, yet kind and conciderate all at once.

Then there was Natasha, she would be the sister, always arguing with her brothers, yet caring for them all the same. While Natasha was the sister, Tony, Clint and Thor would be the brothers, always playing pranks, and having a laugh, while being protective of their would probably be the oldest brother, calm and trustworthy with a very big temper.

Then Isis would be the youngest sister, always being protected by her brothers and her father, and being the one to stand up and stop arguements, being kind yet dangerous at the same time.

And yet in their disfuctional family, they would always have enemys like Fury. He was the bully who picked on the younger sister, and was always beat by the rest of the family, who would protect each other with their lives.

Pepper would be Tonys boyfriend(which she is anyway) always worrying for him and coversating with the sisters.

A blast brought Isis back to the real world, and she could now see that Fury himself had come from the helicarrier to sort out this mess.

The shot had been directed at the ceiling and made Isis' highly senseative ears ring with the noise. She let out a growl and Bruce turned to give her a questioning look, and she shook her head at him.

"Im fine." She said calmly, she could smell the anger around her, and knowing her family was angry made her angry as well.

She pushed through Tony, Clint and Natash, who all gave her equally confused looks even if they tryed to hide it (*coughnatashacough*). She walked straight up to the Shield director and was well aware when the guns followed her.

She got right up to Fury, before talking.

_You shouldn't of come here._

This caught Fury off guard. It was Isis' voice alright but the girl hadn't moved her mouth to speak to him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

_Think dont speak dafto._

_**Ok.**_

Fury glanced around, no one gave any indiction that they had heard anything, in fact, now that Fury looked he noticed they were all...

_Frozen. I have frozen them in time so that we can have this little convosation with each other, without any_... _interuptions._

Furys face showed fear, knowing he had no help, he replyed.

_**Why are you doing this?**_

_Why are you? I have never done anything to you or your organisation._

_**You tried to kill the Avengers.**_

_But I didn't. And now they treat me as a friend. They trust me. So why don't you?_

This caught Fury off guard. Why didn't he trust her? That was when the great Nick Fury finally gave in.

_**Maybe I should.**_

The look on Isis' face was surprise. She hadn't expected him to give in so quickly, or given in at all. Yet he had. The surprise turned into a smile as everyone around the two started moving again.

"I see we agree then."She said aloud, watching as genuine confusion washed over the previously still team.

"Lower your weapons. Isis Allwolf is an Avenger and our ally." Called Fury, as the agents lowered their guns.

Fury started to walk back to the two Quinjets that were waiting, when he heard Isis call,

"Thank you."

He smiled, as the Avengers all boarded a Quinjet, and flew off.

This was only the begining of a great team.

* * *

**Not the end yet, but nearly... please Review :)**


	16. All's Well That Ends Well

_**Hey people! Last Chapter :(**_

_**This is the first multichapter story i have finished! Say Yay!**_

_**No...ok then...**_

_**In other news i would like to know if you people would like a tale of a Isis like character and Star Wars?**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

On the Quinjet everyone was confused as to how Fury and Allwolf had looked at each other and suddenly become friends.

Everyone but the two.

Tony had sat down, faceplate up and watched as Isis used her shoulder to prop herself up against the wall where she promptly fell fast asleep.

He chuckled, she must of been tired from keeping the guards frozen for so long.

wait a second...

Being the genius we all know and love, Tony came to the conclusion that Stryker and the guards weren't the only people the young mutant had frozen in time.

Then he voiced his suspicion to Fury, who was also on the Avengers Quinjet.

All Fury did was smirk knowingly whilst the others all stared at the slightly snoring girl, propped against the wall.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA

Once they had landed on the Helicarrier, everyone had decided it was Bruce's job to wake Isis from her slumber, since he had been the most brotherly one when defending her.

They all watched as Bruce shook her shoulder and Isis stirred, giving off a slight growling noise like her wolf side might, before opening her azure eyes and looking around at them.

"Morning already?"

The sound of Isis Allwolf, Whitefang, making jokes comfortably around the team, who at first had shunned her, made the others feel just like Isis had earlier.

Like a family.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA

Once they had arrived back at the tower (minus Fury), Tony announced that, since they were more of a family now, the others should also live here, since all they had was either a room on the Helicarrier or a tiny flat.

Natasha's room was huge. It had huge red curtains filling the length of one wall, and when she opened them, dramatically presented a view of most of New York. Her bed was comically large and had a huge black spider cover over it, which was likely Stark's idea. Her wardrobe was also large and looked like you could fit the Hulk in there.

Clint's was near enough the same, with a smaller wardrobe and a huge hawk picture on his bedding. He also had a few targets on the wall with bows with plastic suction cup arrows.

Bruce and Thor's were near enough the same with a Hulk and lightning on their respective bedding.

Steve's was more old fashioned, with a old radio and a Captain America Shield on his bed. To his amazement, there was also lots and lots of Captain America comics spanning the walls.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA

That night Pepper _made_ the Avengers have a movie night, to 'bond'.

At the moment they were watching Star Wars Attack Of The Clones as neither Isis, Steve or Thor had never seen it before and, as Tony had proclaimed, this was not allowed in the tower of Stark.

In the movie room(because why wouldn't a Genius, Billionaire have a room just for watching films) Tony and Pepper were sat on a love-seat Pepper snuggling into Tony's side like a small puppy(as Isis was thinking).

Steve, Thor and Bruce were all sat on separate seats, watching comfortably as Anakin and Obi-wan argued on the screen.

Natasha and Clint had stolen the sofa, one on each side, even though the others knew that they had feelings for one another.

And Isis, well she was camped out on the floor, her wings not allowing her to sit on the seats comfortably. She was laying on lots and lots of pillows, watching the scene before her with some interest.

By the end of the film Isis had gotten bored and somehow decided to go to sleep, and was therefore now curled up on her little pillow pile.

That wasn't what made the others laugh though.

It was the fact that, somewhere in the film, Isis had turned into her wolf form and was making small growling noises as she slept. Every so often she would bat her paw at an invisible foe, accidently pushing away a pillow.

Deciding that they couldn't wake her, Thor fetched a few blankets and more pillows and they all camped out in the room for the night.

Though in the morning was another story entirely...

* * *

_**Please Review! There may be a sequel sometime!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews on my story and I hope you will maybe read my other Isis tales...**_

_**Edit:Wisps Of Time is now up! The sequel of this! s/9065844/1/Wisps-Of-Time**_


End file.
